A New, Handsome, Arrogant, Toe-rag
by Erkaroo
Summary: Harry James Potter, and Ginevra Molly Weasley grew up in two of the best wizarding households one could have the pleasure of living in. Life was great, well that was until they met one another. Great lasted all of five minutes. Harry, the overly confident attention seeker is determined to get the one he truly loves, his favourite red-head. Ginny on the other hand is not so enthusia
1. chapter 1

*** Thanks guys for choosing to read this. Please comment and vote if you enjoy! Btw sorry this chapter is really bad but they get heaps better as you continue on with the story.**

 **[Edited 22/04/17]**

 **Harry's POV**

I woke up on September first realising that today was the day that I Harry James Potter was off for my very first year at Hogwarts. It was going to be great. A whole 9 months with my best friend and partner in crime Ron Weasley.

"Harry! Get down here now!", I heard Mum call. "We don't want you to miss the train!".

"COMING MUM!" I yelled and sprinted down the stairs with a shirt in my hands, to excited to stop and put it on.

"Harry! For Merlin's sake! Put your shirt on!" Mum said as I enter the kitchen, "You remind me too much of your father when he would walk around the common room with no shirt on." "He was hot though, even if I was too oblivious to it then." She added quietly so I couldn't hear even though she knew I could.

I do as she said and then sat down to eat my Breakfast. Bacon and Eggs, YUM!!

A minute later my Dad walked in with his shirt off, my Mum just stared at him as if she'd never seen him before. She eventually snapped out of it though when Dad walked over to me and started telling me all his stories AGAIN about his time at Hogwarts.

"Remember Harry, If you see a girl you like. Do not at any cost give up on her, even if she hates you keep trying. Look where it got me" he says looking up at Mum with with his big Cheeky but loving grin that he always wears when he looks at her.

Mum just Glared at him and snaps , "James, don't tell him that! If he likes a girl he can like her and crush on her in a normal and unannoying way. Very unlike what you did to me! I know in the end I ended up falling for you but how couldn't I, you changed!"

Dad just stared at her sadly then turns to me.

"Son, um listen to your Mother, but if you are desperate remember what I did. Oh, and do not date anyone other than the girl you like, if you really do like her. Otherwise, well it might take slightly longer for you to get her than you hope."

I just stared at him, did he really think I cared about girls right now? Like come on Dad I know I am basically your Mini Me but do you seriously think I am going to fall for a girl in first year like you did to Mum.

Well lets just say. That statement was a bit underestimated considering what happened when we finally got out of the house and apparated to Platform 9 and 3/4.

So guys thats chapter 1 complete!! Sorry if you were a bit confused, this is only my 2nd fanfiction and writing doesn't really come to me naturally.

Stay tuned for the next chapter which will be up soon.

-Erkaroo


	2. Chapter 2 Love at first sight

Harry's POV 

"Time to go Harry" Mum and Dad call as I hobble down the stairs with my heavy trunk.

I ran into the kitchen and latch onto Dad's arm so that I can side apparate with him to Kings Cross. I feel the surge like I'm being pulled off the ground then I open my eyes and we are standing in the middle of a busy station.

I look around and then I see him. Ron, my best friend and partner in crime standing in front of the barrier that leads to Platform 9 3/4. (In this story Ron has a personality like Fred and George). He is standing with his sister Ginny, his Mum and the rest of the Weasley clan that are going back to Hogwarts.

I run over to them pulling Dad with me while Mum carries my trunk.

"Hey Harry!!" Ron calls to me.

"Hey Ron!" I reply, " Ready for Hogwarts?"

"Yep!! Can't wait to get pranking," he tells me.

Then Dad steps in, "Now boys, I know you want to be just like me and Sirius but PLEASE don't get as many detentions as we did. You'll find that you will be in a lot better position in the future if there is a girl out there that you really like."

"We know Dad/James," Me and Ron say in unison.

"Hi Molly, another year another child off to Hogwarts," Dad suddenly says to Ron's Mum.

I then turn to say we should get onto the platform but I see Ginny staring at me. Or was she staring at something else. She couldn't be though. She's never done that before though. She's seen me countless times at the burrow and when she comes with her Mum to pick Ron up from my house. But why is she staring?? I must say she does look quite beautiful.

Before I know it there is just a hand waving in my face.

I look up to see Dad saying "Earth to Harry, Earth to Harry!! What are you staring at?"

The only thing I manage to get out is "oh, nothing Dad".

I then realize, was I really staring at Ginny Weasley. I couldn't be, she was Ron's sister.

Next thing I know I am running through the barrier onto Platform 9 and 3/4. The platform was everything I imagined it to be, bustling students everywhere, Parents and younger children crying.

Since we were fifteen minutes early Ron and I decide to run onto the train to try and get a good compartment. Mum and Dad follow carrying our trunks. Don't ask me why Mum had Ron's trunk I guess she was just being nice so we didn't have to go back to get it.

Dad pulls us down the corridor of the train and drags us into a compartment. I look around. It didn't look very special to me. Then Dad pipe's up.

"Ron, Harry this is now your compartment, I don't care what you say. This is where the Marauders and I sat every train ride for 7 years, we even etched our names into the ceiling. It was the compartment of first's really. The first time we tried Fire Whiskey, the first time I asked your Mum out, The first time I kissed your Mum." He says this with a big grin on his face.

Mum shoots him a glare at this remark.

"Oh, the Memories." He sighs.

Mum and Dad then jump off the train, I mean literally jump. Dad's just like I little kid I say to Ron. We then pull open the window so we can talk to them, Ron's Mum and Ginny.

Ginny is still staring at me, what's changed I ask myself. I must say though I never really noticed it before but the way she smiles and the way she flicks her hair when it's in her face is really cute.

Wait NO. This can't happen. I can't be crushing on Ginny Weasley!! I CAN'T BE MY DAD!! No, No, No. To late, I am turning even more into my Dad then I already am. Crushing on a cute red head.

5 minutes later the clocks sounds for 11 o'clock. Ron and I say our last goodbyes as the train departs the station. We sit down in the said sacred compartment and all I can think about is HER.

Ginny Weasley. The cute red head.

Ginny's POV

Why is Harry staring at me? Hasn't he realised that I don't like him. By the fact that I never talk to him, if he talks to me I ignore him. He's an annoying, Arrogant, Toe-rag. He doesn't care for others, every time he is at my house him and Ron tease Percy. I just don't get it.

 ***Hey guys again!! Thanks for reading, I hope it was okay. Anyway please comment your thoughts and vote for the chapter if you liked it.**

 **-Erkaroo**


End file.
